This disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to display systems and methods for displaying images on multi-layer displays.
Image displays limited to a single two dimensional display lack depth information. To relay depth information of objects, there have been efforts to provide displays that can display the objects in three-dimensions. For example, stereo displays convey depth information by displaying offset images that are displayed separately to the left and right eye. However, stereo displays are limited as to from what angle an observer may view the display. In addition, stereo displays may cause various discomforting symptoms, such as eye strain, blurred vision, and double vision.
Multi-layer displays have also been developed to display objects with a realistic perception of depth. Multi-layered display (MLD) systems are becoming popular for several applications such as for vehicle dashboards, game machines, handheld devices and the like. MLD systems can be configured to display images of scenes so that depth can be represented by distributing objects to be displayed on to the separate display panels of the MLD. Example MLD systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/359,732 filed on Nov. 23, 2016, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
In some display techniques, when developing MLD-based content that appears to exist between the discrete layered displays, content often ‘breaks’ due to positionally identical content not lining up. This is caused by the physical depth of the displays and inherent parallaxing from such a construction. By moving and resizing content when it exists ‘between the layers’ in this fashion, a rough solution can be built, however such rough solutions suffer from sweet spots—and may break when the user views the content from even a slight variant angle from normal.